Journals at Camp Half-Blood
by and the girl collapsed
Summary: See whats really going on with the campers. Let's say all the cabins own a journal for them to write stuff in. Some write, some comment, others just say it's a waste of time. If you want to know whats going on in your Cabin, come on, lets have a look... (finally fixed waist to waste)
1. Chapter 1

**Second fic! Gonna see if I can do two at a time. My other one is Two Birds On a Wire ( for you Maximum Ride lovers out there ;)) This is going to be a Percy Jackson one, if you can't tell by the title. **

**I'll leave the explaining to the summary. Here goes!**

**Cabin 1: Zeus**

The thunder crackled overhead. Which is actually quite peaceful. It's always like that in Zeus's cabin. I don't know why I write in this stupid journal, but it helps me think sometimes. Like when I get frustrated over not killing a monster (which rarely happens.), or when Dad's eyes just get to you. Ugh. His eyes! It's just like a blank stare of creepiness. Yeesh. Oops. The cabin just shook. Eh, I don't think he would kill his own daughter. Crap. It shook again. I guess I should just shut up. Bye for now. (Wow. Did I just really say bye to a journal?)

_Thalia_

**Jason picked up the note-book that was lying in a corner, gathering dust. He decided to continue the entry in it, which was from his sister, Thalia. She wrote this a looong time ago, he thought. **

**He grabbed a pen and started to write.**

So. I guess I should just finish up or something. I'm just here to pick up some stuff before we head back to the Argo and go rescue Sea Weed brain. Wow. The cabin just shook because of that? Why doesn't it do that when Anabeth insults him? I guess it's because they're love birds. Pfft, who needs them when I got Pipes?! Yeah, we are officially a couple! Though she doesn't act like it… Anyways, for the Praetor of New Rome's sake, I should probably make sure no one gets this. I could write some deep, serious, secret or something… Why does secret look as if it's spelled wrong? Stupid dyslexia.

I wonder if I should take this with me? I should leave it here for future self to write. Plus, who in their right minds would want to walk into Zeus's cabin? Probably the Stoll's. Though they don't have a right mind. They have a wrong mind. Well, not a WRONG mind, like not dirty or whatever. But they probably have a dirty mind too. You know how bout we just drop this? God's look at the time! I have to get this outa here and into my room on the Argo! Seeyahsoonbye!

**Jason quickly wrote down and grabbed his stuff. He opened the door and left the book lying on the floor. I don't need it, He thought as he raced to meet Leo. **

_**You like? Tell me please. I'm gonna do as much entrys as possible and stuff. Every short is gonna be a camper from the cabin. So if you have any OC's to add, please do so, but not from the Big Three Cabins! PM me or in a review tell me your personality and appearance. Plus which cabin your in. Thanx! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dang you guys! Overnight I got like, 45 view from all around the world! That's what I call awesome! This one's about the Hades cabin, which holds only one camper, sadly…**

Hades cabin: cabin 2

Today I saw Percy. I know he's missing and everything, and that Anabeth would kill to see him, but I couldn't tell them. That would ruin our plans… But that's beside the point!

I'm really P'd off today. Travis and Connor Stoll decided today would be a good day to steal a powder from Hecate's cabin. I don't know how they are able to do that without getting blasted to pieces…..

Long story short, I had an eventful day cleaning up a mess that involved the Apollo Cabin, detectives, toddlers, and sugar highs. I really don't want to go into details about this, but IF I must, I will. Later.

_Ghost King(Nico)_

**Nico threw the book on his bed as he quietly shadow traveled out. After all, he didn't want anybody to know he was there. They thought he left after the … yeah, that.**

**(A/n: And know you will see what happened at Camp!) **

It was an average day at – well, not average. Nothing's ever average at camp. Okay let's restart: It was an average _monster filled, _prankster devoted, hot, training day at camp. How's that for details.

Nico walked down to the cabins, feeling left out. But that's not all that he felt. Their heartbeats. They beaded faster as he walked, they're afraid, Nico thought.

"Stupid kids." He growled, as the Five year olds ran closer to their Cabin Leaders. Sure they were really young to be at camp, but isn't there a rule were you, like, respect your elders?

"Aca-scuse me?" Said a voice behind him. It was the daughter of Hebe, Lila. She looked about twelve when she was actually 15. "What." I rolled my eyes. Your making this 'not to be noticed' thing fail, he thought.

"You don't know what it's like to be younger. You probably don't even remember." She sneered. Gods! Why does everybody hate me? Oh yeah, son of the god of Death. Right.

"Eff off." He turned around, hurt. Just because he lived back then, doesn't mean he couldn't remember being betrayed. He just didn't like talking about it, that's all.

"Hey Nico!" The ever so cheerful, mischievous, voice came. What did I do to deserve this!?

Connor walked up with swag, spun Nico around, and smacked him in the face.

"_Vlacas!_ What is wrong wif you!?" He wiped his face off. The powder that he shoved in his nose was sickly sweet, making him gag. What happened next is almost indescribable.

**Sorry for this! It's sooo short! But I'm sick and everything, so yeah. For some reason, I get sick more in the Summer than in the Winter. Crap. Please review to get into your cabin with your very own passage! **


	3. AN and contest

**Guys. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna be able to update much this week because I'm sick and I have a lot of family stuff to deal with. I'd like to leave you with something to read, but I have a horrible case of writers block. Please send in your ideas! And if you guys really want, you can answer this to get your Oc's very own story! **

**Okay, here goes: "two hundred Romans and no one's got a pen? Never mind."**

**Now all you need to do is tell me who said that and if you can name which book then you get a shout-out. Which Chapter number, you get a chapter about you. But that's just one way. You can get a chapter either way if you just review! Bye and sorry for no update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey? **

**Leo: you really gotta start updating.**

**Me: Shut up. -_- I'm not proud.**

**Leo: fine with me, babe.**

**Me: DON"T CALL ME BABE!**

**Leo: Whatever, babe!**

**Me: grrrrrr….**

**Leo: XP trololol**

**Me: The only reason I had you on here was to do the Disclaimer! **

**Leo: She doesn't own me, Jason, Percy, or anyone else you see in those amazing books. That's just a lie if she tells you she helped with telekinesis. She is crazy.**

**Me: …. -_-**

Hey. It's Drew. I have some ubber annoying news today. So this girl named Piper, she, like, came here and, like, was actually my sister! She looks nothing like an Aphrodite chick would! But that's not the point. The point is that she gets all the attention. What's her deal! I mean, she doesn't even want to stay clean! She goes and trains and stuff and gets all sweaty and gross. Then she thinks its okay to barge right in and get all up in everyone's business! Gods I hate it!

This is soo annoying, so I'm going to go and fix my hair. All the hair products are making me mad.

**So some people asked for Drew and/or Clovis, though I have no idea why they want to know what Clovis is thinking. He can barely stay up to find a pencil! **

Hi, it's Clovis I just wanted to say th- **Clovis passed out again and didn't get to finish. Oh well, he thought. There's always tomorrow.**

**Okay I know this was a filler and stuff, but I really wanted to do the chapter shout outs. **

**Last question was : " 200 romans and no one's got a pen? Never mind." I love the way Mars and Ares are portrayed, so I quoted them. Him. Them? I don't know. **

**So the shout outs go tooooo: Myrna Abenstern ( lovely name btw.) LaserLace, Major facepalm, and Tom Marvolo Riddle 2! Not in that particular order because I know none of them personally to judge! **

**BffswBooks, and I AM K.A.C DAUGHTER OF HADES both asked for a chapter and so did someone else I think… But it was in a PM, so I don't remember. This is the last chapter to get a chapter, so send 'em in! **

**This competition is : " Do we get WANTED posters? _ asked. " And do they have our bounties, like, broken down on a price list?" Who said that? **

**And please answer me this: " How many existentialists does it take to screw in a light bulb?" If you can you get another shout out! ( Above this has nothing to do with PJatO) **


	5. LaserLace's chapter by me!

**Again, this is a connection to the other chapter, I just didn't want to, you know, make it long. **

Anita propped herself up on the back wall of the Athena cabin. She was sitting on her bed, re-reading what she wrote so far in her journal. Her gray eyes scanned the page as she reflected. She found where she stopped and continued.

If I were to walk out of Camp (which Chiron wouldn't let me) right now, where would I go? I guess I would see what life throws at me. Or maybe it's what the Fates throw at me… whatever.

Today I was walking in and I heard Annabeth talking to Percy about who knows what. It's kind of weird how one of your friends is dating your sister. Not to be all soap Opera-ie, but think about it. Speaking of thinking, I would probably be good with something that uses my vast knowledge. But, I don't know.

I guess that I should stop sulking, or one day I'm going to exploade.* But anyways. Oh it's almost time to go to Dinner in the Pavilion. I'm going to keep writing until someone forces me out of bed.

I've been thinking a lot about my dad lately, like small random thoughts, here and there. I wonder if things _had_ worked out, where I would be? I don't think it would be that hard for a 16 year old and her father. Or maybe it would. I've always thought about if we took a other path, where would we end up. Like if the dinosaurs didn't die of sadness, would they be eating grapes at McDonalds or what?

Ooh, Malcolm's* coming over. He looks mad. He just shouted at me to go and get in line. Hah, he looks like an angry bird. Oh, well got to go! - Anita

"I called you ten times! Weren't you listening?" Malcolm asked.

"Oops." I shrugged. We didn't get along well. "You need to listen more." He sighed.

"And you need to talk less." I snapped. He really is an attention hog, isn't he, I thought.

"Well maybe I would if you listened!" He retorted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You DO know that we all have ADHD, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but –"Malcolm started but was cut off by Annabeth.

"You need to learn to like each other. If you were to be in a battle, would you still argue? Think of everyday at camp a battle. You need to learn to work together. "

"Well for SOME people it's a battle." I muttered as we walked out of the door.

**So, you like? No like? Not sure if you want to shove your computer out the window? Oh,well, the world may never know.. Oh, wait! It can! By reviewing! I smart. **

**And for all the things with stars by them, well I honestly don't know if they're spelled right. I still am learning English, so if something doesn't make sense, blame a) My lack of knowledge for the English language (I speak Italian), or b) my adhd. Yeah. Sooooo. Oh, yeah! The next person will be K.A.C DUAGHTER OF HADES's chapter that I wrote for them. I don't know if I got Anita right Laser, but I think I might be able to do Carson. **** ( that only mad**e sense to us.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I am SO sorry for not updating in the past whatever amount of time it was. I lost track in the week from going between C.I.T (counselor in training) for camp (sadly not Camp Half Blood.), and packing and perfecting my hipster swag and what not. So yeah. I plan to keep writing during the stay AND to not get caught doing so as they don't allow electronics. This will be a short story of all my OC's Mashed together so you know who's who. Since you've already met Anita so we shall learn about the rest.**

Carson was fixing some wires on his small dragon. It was a miniature of Festus, but still couldn't fly. Well, he thought, neither can Festus, so I guess they're even. He meant on giving it to Leo as a peace offering for being their Cabin Leader. He actually never did anything wrong, he just thought _Eh, might as well! I _could _get in trouble someday, so better early than never this time. _

He set the Mini Festus on the ground and watched it run around. It stomped over ants, which were probably either screaming or wonder what new thing they could attack joined them. He got slightly distracted, watching it explore, when someone stepped on him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled. He stood up shooting past the enemy to rescue his little buddy. "Bro! Man, you better be glad I can fix this." He sighed as he picked up the remains and stuffed them in his pockets.

"Oh, gods! I'm sorry!" He jumped back as he saw who he was yelling at. It was the new girl from the Apollo cabin. The one who was always seeing visions…

Julia looked startled and glanced up at him. Her bright blue eyes going from the toy to mine.

"Oh. Sorry for killing him." She _apolo_gized. (Get it? Because Apollo is a god and her dad and she _Apollo-_gi-never mind.) "It's okay. I can fix him up, good as new, maybe even better…." He thought, already making plans. He looked at her and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Mmm… Well!" He said cheerfully. "I better get going, I am in the middle of a path. So…" He ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Bye!" He waved and walked off.

K.a.c was walking to her cabin, head down. She was just getting over losing her Hellhound, Jet. **( I don't know if it was a **_**jet**_** like a scooter that floats or whatever, or a pet thing. I'm just gonna assume it's an animal, because I don't know what a jet actually **_**is.**_** Still learning English, people!)**

She bumped into a small girl named Julia. Julia apologized, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, and smiled. Why is that girl always so happy? K.a.c thought. Eh, no matter. She needed to let out some steam and get these words out of her brain. She jogged off and continued to sulk.

**Heheh, sorry it's short, I know. It was just a filler because most of you are probably sticking pins into a doll that looks like me by now. So I give you something to read, you calmly give me the doll and needles, and we shall al be happy! I hope… reviewing is nice, and I like nice things so we shall all be nice and review. YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7 pranksters

**Ugh. -_-… I am so tired today. I guess it's because I had to wake up at seven every morning for a week. I know what you're saying, seven's super EARLY! Or: Seven? Pffft, try getting up at FOUR! Or something….**

**Anyways, I shall be writing the original people's chapter for now. Before you throw shoes at me, It's because I have lost all creation for the OC's. I know, it sucks. I will explain later in the under A/N on the bottom. #backfromcamp! #tired #ineedtostophashtagging (kkimjjjjjjjjjmnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbgnh j- I passed out on keyboard. Sorry I should delete this, but what the Hades. *shrugs*)**

Sup! Connor here! You probably haven't heard from me at ALL! It's because of stupid Travis and his attention or whatever. Hey! Travis just hit me. Oh well. I just wanted to record a winged together prank because we just made it up from the tops of our heads. Here goes:

"Hey! Esmy!" I called as we ran towards the girl. She had long curly brown hair, green eyes, and was basically a hipster. She looked up, a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh! Hello Travis and Connor!" She had a slight Italian accent.

"Can you make us some posters?" I asked. "Sure! What should they say?" Travis whispered to her what they should have in a mischievous voice. She widened her eyes a little and then smirked, rubbing her hands deviously **(right word?)**, a habit of hers.

We gave her weird glances and jogged on.

t-i-m-e-l-a-s-p-e-!-!

"Are we ready?" Travis asked me. Well it was more of a statement.

"Is Hermes our dad?" I answered. Okay, we're ready, I thought. Let's do this.

I walked out to the entrance of the dining pavilion. "HELP! THE FANGIRLS HAVE ATTACTED!"

I ran back and tried to look exhausted and beat up. Travis copied me and we both watched as the people came filling in. Most were there out of confusion and curiosity, but some came with half armor.

"What happened?!" Percy asked, jogging up.

"They-they exploded out of nowhere. I couldn't st-stop them. Damage was done, but we tried to help." Travis panted, hands on knees. Percy looked at him confused. " I've never heard of 'fan girls'. Are they some new type of monster?" His face would have made anyone burst out laughing. And that's what we did.

All three of us (Esmy was there) burst out laughing, clutching our sides. We did a pretty good job with the "destruction". Everything had spray paint, posters that said "Keep calm and don't steal the phones, Travis (why not Connor?)", a stalkerish photo of Percy from a distance, Percabeth forevs! Banner and multiple quotes in spray paint.

"You-you-" Annabeth looked at all the Percy shots in horror. She ripped one from a pillar. "Where the Hades did you get this?!" She shoved in our faces.

I shrugged. "Internet." She face palmed and walked off. "Why did I add Wi-Fi to their cabin?" She muttered.

"I don't look half bad…" Percy stared at the picture. Annabeth Gibbs slapped him and crossed her arms.

"Did she help?" Percy pointed at Esmy. She was spinning around in a spinny chair, oblivious to the conversation. He stalked up to her, stopping at the table with Percy dolls. (which was really creepy, I honestly don't know where we got those.)

"Esmy! I thought you said that you were going to tell me if those two start a prank?!" Percy pointed at us. She stopped spinning and looked up at him with a smile. "Ciao sir. Posso aiutarla?"

"I know you can speak English. That trick isn't going to work." Percy's face look similar to this : T_ T

"Dangit!" She snapped. "Ugh. Come on. Big house. _Now." _Percy sighed.

**And scene! It's a little longer than usual, so yeah. :] And that amazingly awesome person Esmy is indeed me, which you get to see what happens next in her(mine?) journal. Maybe. I don't know. Also, some of you guys have been asking me to do a chapter, but I went to camp and stuff so I couldn't. Also, my inspiration for writing about Connor came from watching Connor Franta on YouTube. I absolutely love him and O2L. You should look them up. Also I was listening to Swing Tree by Discovery. It's kind of indie, but yeah. And I know some of you are thinking "Nobody calls themselves a hipster if they are one." I didn't. Connor did. *Points off to side***


	8. Chapter 8 Don't kill me because its late

**Heeeeey guuuys! So… how's life been treating you? Good? Bad? Ok. **

**So what…. It's been a, uh, month? Heheh. Well… PLEASE DON'T HARM ME I'M SORRY!**

Poseidon Cabin

Ugh. Why am I doing this again? I don't know. Maybe I need to get this all out of my head so I can at least _try_ to do something productive in this Hades hole.

So recently, my life has been a bit of a douche to me. At first, I was swept up into the challenging life of a demigod. Then Kronos had to butt his way in. Like there wasn't enough trouble already. Next we defeated him, saved Olympus, and got asked if I wanted to become immortal, blah blah blah. I think the upside of this was that I got to spend a lot of time with my girlfriend. Annabeth for those of you who don't know her name. (Someone's bound to read this, probably the Stolls.)

All's well, right? Wrong. Then the goddess of _cows_ (cows! I mean seriously! It could have been something cooler like a lion or a bear.) Decides to put me to sleep for a month or so and make Annabeth worry her head off. Then Jason- I'm- so-perfect Grace shows up, takes over camp and I'm left to go somewhere were I'm hated. Talk about racist!

But the good thing is I made more friends. Stronger family, better army, right? Yeah.

I want us to just all get along. If we can get along with each other on the Argo without killing each other (that one time doesn't count), then why can't the other Romans and the other Greeks do it? They just don't understand. Anyways, I have to go. I guess they were right when they said it would help clear my mind.

**Percy closed the book and tossed it into his drawer. He grabbed Riptide and pulled on his shoes. Already out the door, he didn't expect that it would be the longest trip ever.**

**A/N Yes I know its short, but you wanted a chapter. BE HAPPY WHY DON'T YOU?!**

**Maybe later today I'll post another chapter. Please don't be too mad at me if your chapter about your OC isn't on here, I still need feedback on some of you guys. But as always, review if you liked it. **


End file.
